24 Hours
by Lu82
Summary: A little plot twist of the end of episode 1x9 'AKA Sin bin': Jessica doesn't manage to reach Killgrave, so she can't find out that she's free from his mind control. But he – who has already known for a long time – finds a more creative way to reveal that to her. Well… did I mention 'handcuffs' ? ;)
1. AKA I've had worse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the crazy ideas in my degenerated mind!

_Huge thanks to astral_gravy for her amazing betaing 3_

_Summary: A little plot twist of the end of episode 1x9 'AKA Sin bin': Jessica doesn't manage to reach Killgrave, so she can't find out that she's free from his mind control._

_But he – who has already known for a long time – finds a more creative way to reveal that to her._

_Well… did I mention 'handcuffs' ? ';)_

**24 Hours**

**Chapter I: AKA I've had worse**

Cold.

She felt so much colder than when she had left her house.

As if she was wearing less clothes at the moment.

She felt something caressing her skin. Very little skin, to be exact.

And that was a fabric she was very little acquainted with.

What the hell had happened?

The only thing that Jessica recalled was crossing the road. She was determined to follow the last anonymous tip she had gotten to find Killgrave; because she just had to find him.

The soundproof room she had kept him captive in. The delirious meeting between Kevin and his parents. All the things that had happened after that. That button that had stopped giving shocks at the pivotal moment.

A total debacle. The new found freedom and then the getaway. She hadn't managed to reach him, she hadn't even had a chance to try to stop him.

Wounded. Weakened. Maybe even a little dazed and scared, but Killgrave had managed to escape, bringing his father with him.

And it was all her fault.

That's why, as soon as she had heard about someone seeing a good-looking, very elegant man with a distinctive British accent around a luxury restaurant in the city centre, she had tried to run there.

And then there had been a stab of pain in her right hip. Something had hit her.

Everything had gone blank. Until that moment, when she was finally recovering.

Almost recovering.

She had never found so challenging to pop her eyes open as than in that moment.

Maybe because she was too afraid to do it.

She tried to bring her hand to her face in order to rub it, but no matter how hard she tried, she didn't succeed.

And it was the same with her other hand.

"Oh, shit."

At that point, she practically forced herself to open her eyes.

"Oh, shit."

Laboriously, she turned her neck from side to side, confirming her fears: she was handcuffed to a bed.

Not common handcuffs, of course; otherwise… why shouldn't she be able to break them?

"Oh, shit.

She had lowered her head, realizing what she was – or rather she _was not_–wearing.

A microskirt baby-doll, in purple satin. On both sides there was a complex filigree of black lace, very sheer and barely there. The black laces also wrapped the upper part of the baby-doll, held up by very thin straps.

Such an outfit left so little room for imagination!

Most alarmingly, it was partially purple. Purple like the wall of that room. Purple like the bedcover.

And she could associate such a color to one person only.

"Oh, shit!"

She was so agitated that she hadn't even noticed a small hidden camera among the wooden beams of the roof.

In another spot of that warehouse, house, or whatever building it was, someone was observing her.

Not very far from there.

"Alright, finally we are awake, aren't we?" Kevin muttered to himself.

He was pleased to witness the evident huge difficulty Jessica was having to break free from those common handcuffs.

So it was working for real.

"Oh, it looks like dear Daddy still knows how to do his job! It means that I'm going to have to wait a few more days, before making him cross the road blindfolded … or something else more stimulating!" he contemplated out loud, before getting up and leaving the room with the monitors.

While he crossed the few corridors that lead to the filmed room, Kevin's mind drifted back to the latest events.

He recalled when he had reached the police station just in time to prevent her from doing such a reckless thing. He knew for sure she would have repented if she really had done that.

He recalled how satisfied he was when he had managed to find that house, exactly the house where Jessica had grown up. He had worked hard in order to make that place look exactly as it had all those years ago.

It could have been their perfect love-nest.

He recalled their short forced cohabitation, well… not so forced. After all, he had not ordered her to do anything.

He remembered what she had suggested that he do and he had pleased her, he had trusted her.

He had tried to change for her, maybe he was even liking it.

He had not forgotten that 'Thank you' that that woman had said to him, when he had rescued her from that mentally unbalanced guy who held her hostage with the other members of his own family.

A spontaneous thank you, not an ordered one, that he could always take for granted. This one had been so different.

Kevin wasn't accustomed to that.

Well, of course, he had also tried to make that waste of society commit suicide, but nope, Jessica hadn't allowed him to have his fun.

Because she wanted him to be a better man. And he had believed her. He had begun thinking that if he had walked on the right path Jessica would have seen him through different eyes.

But it had been only an illusion and the umpteenth delusion for him.

He recalled that bitter awakening in that aseptic room, filled only by the water that touched his ankles; as Jessica tortured him, making him relive in loop those horrible moments of his strange and unhappy childhood.

He almost had the feeling that Jessica enjoyed seeing him so miserable.

Sometimes he wondered who was the real sadist between them.

And sometimes Kevin wished that Killgrave's power could work on himself, too.

'Kill her'. 'Hate her.' Or even just 'Forget her'.

Kevin had spent whole days impressing those things upon himself in front of a mirror, screaming, crying, even punching himself in the most desperate moments.

But it was just useless.

He could only love Jessica, despite everything, no matter what.

She would keep breaking his heart and he would keep offering her the remaining shreds of it.

Maybe he could stop that mechanism. Or at least try.

And he was looking forward to trying. The corridors were over. Only a door separated them now.

It was time to open it and come into play.

"You know, my darling, I had two choices." he began, his footsteps echoing through the room Jessica had already turned towards him the second she heard the door handle click.

"Either I found some handcuffs made with a special titanium in a mine in the middle of nowhere… or I found a way to deprive you of your powers." he went on, getting progressively closer.

She was still busy processing the last shocking info; she couldn't even bring herself to answer.

"What do you think I chose? Besides, titanium is so expensive!" he chuckled, sardonic, sitting on the bed.

"What the fuck did you do to me, psychotic bastard?" Jessica snapped, yanking the handcuffs and trying to kick him; but not with the violence she meant. Besides, her bare foot, deprived of her trusty commando boot, couldn't do the job properly.

Kevin burst out laughing, grabbing that rebel leg.

"Your joy whenever you see me is always oh so touching!" he replied, caressing her ankle with an unexpected gracefulness.

No matter how hard Jessica tried not admit it to herself, she found it alarmingly pleasant.

"Let's say that I decided to take away from you that nasty burden of saving the world, at any cost. That's very kind from me, don't you think so?" he went on, as he kept caressing her leg, satisfied that she wasn't trying to retract it anymore.

"How? How the hell did you manage to do that?" she growled, prodding his right hip with her free leg, but it was but it was hardly more than a pleasant tickle for him.

"Oh, I'll tell you what. It was easier than I thought. I just went to dear daddy… by the way, thanks a lot for reuniting us!" he teased her, turning to her with a clearly fake touched expression that made her roll her eyes.

"Go on!" she urged him.

"I went to him and said "I'm going to give you a break: why, instead of making me more powerfu,l don't you try to weaken my beloved Nemesis?" It seems that that task motivated him much more than the usual one, because in only a couple of days he invented this sort of vaccine that takes super powers away. There are some advantages in being the son of a scientific genius!" he laughed maniacally, enjoying the fear in her eyes and her tremor.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you that it can be used only once, and it lasts for only twenty four hours. Even the best science has its limits." he added, for good measure and, after all, he enjoyed as well the girl's immediate relief.

"Twenty four hours, you said, right?" she repeated, with a bitter tone.

"Neither one hour more nor one less" he assured. "It was only a matter of capturing you, but I made a keen veterinarian believe you were a filly to tame… well, it's not that this comparison deviates so much more from reality!" he chuckled, garnering another kick on the ribs, not at all painful, of course. "I have to say, that that guy had a brilliant aim with all that tranquilizer. You fell on the ground, knocked down at first shot!" he giggled at the memory. "And then, I ordered some people to bring you here. They vaccinated you, about half an hour ago, if you want to know. Ad it kicks in the first minute after the injection." he informed her, getting up from the bed.

Jessica was almost disappointed, not because he had left the bed , of course. It was just … right, when he was close she could keep track of him better, yeah, she convinced herself that was the real reason.

She grew suspicious when she saw him leave the room, but he was back a few minutes later, brandishing a syringe with some liquid inside.

"Hey! You told me it can be used only once, didn't you?" she panicked, tugging at the handcuffs in earnest.

So he was going to torture her… the hell with the pleasant caresses!

These thoughts crossed her mind, as she got defensive the way she could… as the whole situation worked against her.

"Oh no, this one is not for you." he puzzled her with his answer. "You know, Daddy created a sort of generic fluid that takes the super powers away, _any_ super power, even mine. And I want to level the playing field." he smirked, squirting a few drops of liquid from the needle, before injecting it in the deltoid muscle of his right arm. "That' it. No more powers. For twenty four hours. Just like you." he stated, leaving the room to throw away the empty syringe.

He wasn't stupid. Even if she was handcuffed, he would never leave her close to such a dangerous weapon.

When he returned, he found her still with the same astonished expression on her face.

"You didn't expect this, did you?" he smiled, arranging the sleeves of his blue shirt, before shrugging on his beloved purple jacket.

"You can't have done that for real!" she snapped, proving to him for the umpteenth time her innate defiance. "As far as I know, you could have injected a banal flu vaccine!" she retorted.

"So you don't believe me, do you? Don't you think that, for once, I want to level playing fields? Put each other at the very same level? Don't you think I'm trying to establish a sort of connection with you?" he wondered, with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Nope!" was the girl's concise answer.

At the very end, he loved her even for that.

If his baby wanted to play, then they would have played.

He walked closer to her, once more, this time with the most threatening attitude he could muster.

A shiver went down Jessica's spine, but she played it cool.

He stared at her for a long time, with his big, mysterious, dark eyes, silently, in an almost hypnotic way; and then he spoke. 

"Bite your tongue until you rip it out!" he ordered, almost seraphic.

Jessica's eyes were wide open with pure terror, that commandment was sadistic enough to be Killgrave's line.

This was before realizing something not so irrelevant.

She did not want to obey that terrible order. Not even remotely.

"But… it means that…" she babbled, still astonished.

"Do you believe me now?" he smiled, affably.

He tried to skim her cheek with the palm of his hand, but he was not so surprised when she promptly backed away, until she touched the wall with her bare shoulders.

It was still too soon.

Well, that wall was so cold, uneven, inhospitable, while his arms could have welcomed her in a war embra…

No way, Jessica Jones couldn't have these thoughts!

"Why the hell would you ever do such a thing?" she tried to put his shoulders against the wall.

It was meant figuratively, of course, since, at least for that moment, she couldn't move.

"To expose ourselves to each other." he sincerely answered. "Oh well, you're exposing so much of yourself right now!" he chuckled, glancing at her in full approval, with a sexy smirk.

Jessica recalled how underdressed she was and immediately blushed.

"Shut up, you, pervert bastard!"

"Easy with the words, darling. After all, who knows? I could start taking off some of my clothes, in order to make you feel less awkward!" he sneered.

"No way, you, filthy pig! Stay the hell away from me!" she growled, tugging violently at her handcuffs, lacerating the tender layer of skin on her wrists.

"Tsk, tsk. This way you'll only end up hurting yourself. " he massaged her wrists, confining himself only to watching her, without any witty remarks, without any double meaning, without any mask.

"No, Jess, please, believe me, I'm serious. I want to start it all over again with you. A new beginning. Something we have never tried to do. So far you've just met Killgrave; but what if I introduced you to Kevin Thompson? He can't order you to do anything, but he's a funny guy. Maybe he can make you laugh and spend a nice evening." he murmured, managing to steal a smile from her.

"Why don't you introduce me to Jessica? Not the bad-ass heroine who must always think about everybody … I mean that girl who, under that hard exterior, has such a big, hidden fragility. Who thinks about her, who takes care of her? Why don't you tell me, hmm?"

For a moment, Jessica silently wondered if Killgrave had really deprived himself of his powers, because his words were certainly affecting her.

Perhaps, she thought, this must have been simply Kevin and the silver tongue he had been gifted with… from the very start

And that strange game he had triggered seemed so innocent and harmless. She was feeling more and more like she wanted to indulge it.

After all, she didn't have many alternatives. To try to break free and flee was just impossible without her powers. If she did, Killgrave, Kevin or any other role he was having fun playing in that moment wouldn't react very gently.

However, this situation was new and unique: Killgrave couldn't order her anything, at least for twenty four hours.

She didn't fear him anymore. It was a feeling she could get accustomed to very gladly.

After all, all her research of weeks prior had focused on Kevin's past.

Now she could have Kevin there with her for twenty four hours, without any interference from Killgrave. She could separate them and focus just on one of them.

At the very end, after a very twisted reasoning, she could consider Kevin the very first official victim of Killgrave's.

Why shouldn't she give him a chance?

"Did you rip your tongue out for real?" he giggled, snapping her out of the deep silence of her own thoughts.

"Okay. This twenty four hours of normality thing…. well now twenty three for me. I'm in." she replied, with cold and detached tone.

It was more than enough for him. He smiled at her.

"You won't regret it." he murmured.

"I'm already regretting it!" she snorted. "Also because I'm not exactly expecting such a great night. I seriously doubt that Kevin is going to take me out for dinner, right?" she added, with a little jerk at her handcuffs, in order to remind him what situation she was in.

"You underestimate me, Jessica!" he winked at her, disappearing once again.

It took him at least twenty minutes to come back, holding some take-away food bags.

"If you can't take the girl out for a dinner… take the dinner out to the girl!" he explained, drawing out several cardboard containers. "You like Chinese too, after all, don't you?"

"Just Chinese? Doesn't it remind you of… bad memories… of few nights ago?" she teased him.

"Of course it does, but memories are made to be replaced with more pleasant ones!" he shrugged, opening a portion of noodles with vegetables. "Yep it's true, I've ordered some food. But it's not that I've ordered-_ordered _it … I just asked for it, paying the regular bill, as all normal people usually do" he pointed out, with an innocent expression.

A giggle escaped from Jessica's lips.

"You're right, I have to admit it: Kevin is a funny guy, he makes me laugh." she smiled at him.

"A guy you can trust. See?" he said, grabbing some noodles with the chopsticks and eating them in front of her. "Nothing poisoned. I am not you." he scoffed. He had used a calm and jovial tone, but he had thrown in a jab, clearly.

She didn't strike back, she knew it would be an exercise in futility. She preferred focusing on the food.

It was almost ten in the afternoon and she was almost starving.

"Fine, let's eat, then." she suggested. "There's not even a tiny chance that you're going to set me free in order to let me do that, is there?" she dared to ask, with a sugared tone, fluttering her Bambi eyes at him, an amazing composite of hazel and green.

But it didn't work with him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you at that point, not yet. Even like this, without your powers, just holding a chopstick you could be extremely dangerous!" he justified, sitting on the bed again.

"Oh, you do know me!" she sneered.

"No one knows you better than I do, Jessica." he whispered, serious, without any games, and she said nothing.

"You're right. You're handcuffed, but you need to eat." he recapitulated, sitting up, with his back against the wall. He sat right beside her holding the little carton with the still steaming noodles and they smelled so good. "Let's see how we can solve the problem." he smiled, grabbing some noodles again with the chopsticks, but this time he brought them to girl's mouth.

"Oh, shit, are you really going to feed me?" she rolled her eyes, one of the few movements she was still allowed to do. "This sounds way too much like a first date!"

He chewed on the right corner of his upper lip, peering into her.

"What if it was? Would it be such a horrible thing?" he murmured, as he tried to feed her once more.

"I've had worse!" she gave in, with a little snort, before accepting his gentle offer, receptively.

Kevin was jealous of those chopsticks and of the way the girl's soft and full lips surrounded them, so lustily.

He didn't know if Jessica was doing that on purpose, but every mouthful was followed by her appreciative moans, as she closed her eyes to savour them better.

Just that simple vision made him feel like his haute couture trousers had become suddenly and unbearably tighter.

Just the thought of replacing those stupid chopsticks and that stupid food with something much more satisfying to him… ooh, that made him feel dizzy.

His Jessica.

He just had to be patient. If he had played his cards well, that vision wouldn't be so improbable.

And he was playing them extremely well.

Once they finished the first portion, sharing it as the good friends they had never been, Kevin got up.

"Hey! I'm still hungry!" the girl protested.

Maybe it wasn't only the food she demanded, but also his closeness.

She wouldn't have ever admitted it, not even under the cruellest tortures, but to have Kevin feed her had been a pleasant experience… and even highly sensual.

Something was wrong. Sensual?

The bastard probably put something weird in the food. She just couldn't and,more importantly, shouldn't feel that way about him.

"Oh, I know it very well, Jessica. I still recall how insatiable you are!" he made his umpteenth double entendre witty remark.

Besides, he stared at her in a way that caused her an unexpected reaction in her lower abdomen. It was a wave of heat he shouldn't have been able to kindle in any possible way.

In a certain sense, she was thankful to him that, beyond that oh so skimpy baby-doll, he had allowed her to still wear her black knickers.

She followed Kevin with her gaze, seeing him bend over something at the end of the room, something she hadn't noticed yet: a mini bar fridge.

"What kind of dinner would it be without anything to drink?" he said, drawing out a bottle she immediately recognized.

"Champagne? For poor, simple Chinese food?" she burst out laughing. "Oh, c'mon, it's such a waste!"

"Nothing is ever a waste with you. Never ever." he murmured with a silky voice, but he already knew he'd better change his strategy. "However, yes, I suppose you would have preferred some gross beer!" he added, dangling some cans in front of her.

"Big fan of gross here!" she smiled, while he walked back to the bed, opening a can and inclining it towards her, in order to make her drink and then he took a sip, too.

"C'mon, you fucking, snobby dude, admit it, it tastes good!" she made fun of him.

"I've had worse!" he stole her previous answer on purpose, making her laugh.

They resumed eating. It was the almond meal chicken turn, with which Kevin fed Jessica the same sexy way, just like with every other portion; until they reached the last Chinese curry shrimp left.

"Gimme it!" Jessica commanded.

"I don't see why I should. I reckon you ate enough." he played hard, taking the shrimp with the chopsticks and twisting it again and again, in front of his own eyes.

"Because you're keeping me imprisoned here… all weakened." she attempted to play the victim, with puppy eyes.

Kevin burst out laughing.

"Oh c'mon! I'm offering you such a better night than the one you would spend getting drunk in that dump you insist on calling office!" he hit a nerve.

"Jessy, Jessy, you'll have to be more convincing than that," he shook his head, amused, taking the shrimp and bringing it closer to the girl's mouth. "Show me how much you want it!" he teased her, holding the shrimp between his teeth, all along its length, leaning closer and closer to her.

Jessica attacked his mouth, stealing the precious prize from him.

She really enjoyed eating it, but then she made the mistake of glancing at Kevin and the pure electricity between their looks nullified the girl's rationality.

She was back on that mouth to bite, for a kiss that tasted both of curry and wild passion.  
He preferred to play a passive role at the beginning, parting his lips and allowing her the access she was insistently demanding. He let her find again that familiarity of all the moments of intimacy that they had shared.

When he decided she had explored enough, he took an active role in their kiss, battling with the girl's tongue, passing his own on her palate, between her teeth, nibbling her lips.

He would have liked to cup her face with his hands - he was the one who could do that, after all – caress her hair, holding her tight; but he preferred them to remain in that condition of absolute evenness. He let only their mouths establish that passionate contact.

When they parted, he sneered, kissing the tip of her nose in way too affectionately.

"Baby, I guess we're ready for after dinner."

TBC

_You know, I had to struggle with the tag filler because I wanted to insert 'romance' but.. c'mon! It's Killgrave we're talking about, there can't be proper romance, also because I know what's happening in part II (Besides things getting A LOT hotter between those two)_

_Every single time I start writing in a new fandom I fear I did something wrong._

_Hope you liked it and that they seem IC_

_Well, Jessica says 'Oh, shit' something like 20 times per episode, lol, I just had to use it XD_

_If you want to leave me a comment you will make me very very very very happy ^^_


	2. AKA A NIce Evening

**Chapter II: AKA A nice evening**

Jessica didn't talk, she pushed herself against his mouth, she sought his kisses, willingly.  
She commenced new battles with his tongue, she bit new spots of his soft lips, but it wasn't enough.  
She craved more.  
She traced a path of wet kisses that went from his sculpted cheekbones down towards his chin and further down, until she reached the upper part of his throat.  
Too bad that there were the shirt and jacket he still wore that obstructed her goal.

"Kevin?" she purred.

He stared at her, stunned, because he had felt something that had never been there before, not even when he had laid his eyes on her from the very first time.  
Jessica's tone of voice was honeyed with desire.

"Yeah?" he confined himself to answering.  
"I guess it's time for you to make me feel less awkward!" she urged him, recalling his previous sexy innuendo.

He smiled, taking his jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Oh, the last thing I want to do is to make you feel awkward!" he winked at her, reaching even the last button.  
He was about to take it off, but she stopped him.  
"No, wait, keep it on, opened- I prefer this way!" she smirked.

He obeyed and then he stared at her, sort of puzzled.  
"Wait a minute. So now it's you giving orders to me?"  
"Oh, please! As if you were really complaining about it!" she struck back, stealing a smile from him.  
And then she kissed him again.

If she went on kissing him in such an eager, insatiable, greedy way; Kevin felt that he could have obeyed at any of her orders.  
He would be very pleased to oblige the girl's every whim.  
"It's not enough yet. I still feel very, very awkward. Pants. Take off them too!" she commanded.

Kevin granted that wish, too.

"Just do it?" she said sarcastically, pointing at the pink, light blue and -of course - purple writing on those soft, black boxers that covered his thigh. 

"So, are you subliminal even in intimacy?" she mocked him.  
"Well, I found them fitting." he smirked. "And it seems they're working their magic on you, Princess!" he teased her, noticing the way he was gazing at him.

Jessica may have even temporarily lost her super powers, but she had kept her usual agility, which she used to suddenly lift both of her legs, but only in order to harpoon his waist and pull him even closer.  
"Come here, Mr. Just-do-it!" she almost growled, squeezing him between her legs, until she had his crotch grinding against her panties, rubbing herself against him again and again, rather insistently.

She was just driving him crazy.  
"Jeessssicaaa… whaat are you doooing?" he gasped for air, struggling to keep his composure.  
She had never been so horny, not even when she was under his mental control.

"I'm spending a nice evening…" she murmured, lifting up with a quick leap, to seek his lips for the unpteenth time, giving him a quick yet intense kiss, before biting into his neck, now that she finally had the access she craved.

It was not a tender nibble at all, oh no, she used her teeth...she knew how he liked it  
"Oh, bloody fuck!" he moaned, feeling precum leaking from his cock.

Maybe his boxer briefs had been irremediably spoilt, but in that moment Kevin couldn't care any less.  
"Oh, god, Jess!" his head arched back, a slave to the pleasure, as the girl mercilessly tortured his left nipple, the most sensitive one. She remembered it very well.  
She alternated hard sucking to tender nibbling and then there was that special thing she did with her tongue around his dark areola that tore him up.  
Jessica moved further down, placing kisses on his abs; and becoming increasingly annoyed with the cuffs that bound her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do more than this…" she whined, acting woeful and hoping he could take the hint.  
But he didn't, or rather he pretended not to take it.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, my darling, there's so much I can do for you!" he whispered, before kissing her so ardently to almost leave her breathless.

At the cost of dying of asphyxiation, Jessica desperately wished he could never stop.  
Killgrave could even be a violent, cruel, wicked sociopath; but he also was a fantastic kisser, and Jessica recalled it even too well.

He straddled her, her breasts, still trapped in lace, filling his skilled hands.  
He rolled her left nipple between his thumb and index, as he softly pinched her right breast.

It was Jessica now who wasn't capable of thinking anymore. She gasped at the soft touches oh his scottish wool shirt on her bared skin. He still wore it, just as she asked.  
It became even harder for the girl to resist when his hand crawled over her snowy, silky thigh and slipped under her babydoll.

"Keeeeviiiiin…" she moaned, but she was practically begging him.

A finger. It took just a finger to shut her up, an index that had moved quickly, passing through the fringed barrier of her black panties and sneaking through her pussy, already pleasantly wet for him.  
He smiled, very proud of himself for that.

He had already found one of her most erogenous zones. After all, her body had been a map of pure pleasure for him so many times before. He still remembered pretty well where and how to move.  
That index pushing back and forth inside her so frantically was driving her crazy.

Kevin could figure it out by her astounded expression,messy hair covering half of her face, her eyes half-closed, as she bit into her lower lip so hard that she drew blood.

He licked away that ruby-red drop on the right corner of her mouth, as if he was drinking from the holy grail.  
One finger became two fingers and Jessica was even more shocked when he abruptly twisted them, inside her.

"Oh, fuck, yes, yeessss!" she moaned, waiting for his third finger, but it never came.

Quite the contrary, she felt the two fingers slip away from her and she opened her eyes, only to face her Nemesis' cheeky and pleased smirk.  
He was definitely enjoying her confused and unsatisfied expression.

"You're such a bastard! You're still the same old, sadistic torturer!"  
"Some things never change, my darling!" he sneered, placing a tender peck on her lips.

He laid down beside her, placing his head on her shoulder, as he caressed the babydoll reverently, along all its extremely short length.

Maybe that tender interlude was necessary to diminish, at least for a while, the fire that blazed between them.

"You know, I paid a maniacal attention to choose this babydoll properly and I found it perfect: purple and black. The colors that identify us better. It's just us." he murmured into her hair and she nodded without even realizing it.

"Coming back to what happened before… do you remember? I have no control over you. I didn't order your nipples to harden, I didn't order your pussy to get wet, I didn't suggest your breathing to turn into panting, I didn't ask your kisses to be more demanding. " he recapitulated.

Still no verbal answer from the girl, blushing furiously and nodding her head.

"All of these were beautiful and natural reactions you had towards me. It's chemistry. Our chemistry, Jessica." he beamed. She listened intently, wide-eyed and with rapt attention.

"So, it's not rape… is it?" he pleaded his cause.  
"Nope, it isn't." Jessica admitted,gravely serious.  
He rewarded her with the sweetest and most grateful smile, and reached out to caress her hair.

"This is just what I needed you to say." he murmured, before getting up from the bed.

"So, what, are we already done?"  
That's the question that escaped from the girl's mouth.

After all, she had to spend still twenty-one hours and the perspective of spending them there wasn't so horrible anymore to her.

Kevin burst out laughing.

"Done?! Honey, we've just begun." he reassured her, reaching the mini bar fridge.  
"I was just thinking… why settle for just a nice evening when you could have an amazing one?" he added, coming back to her with a bowl full of strawberries,beautiful and ripe, and an aerosol whipped cream. In his other hand he held champagne in a bucket with ice and two flutes.  
"Wow, now champagne can come to play!" she grinned, even more pleased when Kevin sat on the bed again.  
He shook the aerosol whipped cream, taking the lid off.

"Oh, c'mon… gross aerosol whipped cream that you can buy in any cheap supermarket? That's so not like you!" she teased. She remembered how to make him laugh, too.

There had been moments like that between them, when he set her free from his control, when the situation was quiet. The same old playfulness of those special moments in the previous months of their sort of relationship was coming back. All Kevin had to do was humor it.

"You know, the prospect of ordering the finest whipped cream from the best French pastry shop actually crossed my mind… but then I recall that someone likes it loutish." he teased her.  
"Hell yeah, baby, big fan of loutish, here. C'mon, shoot it!" she invited him, opening her mouth.  
He approached her, pressing the button to spray a generous amount in her mouth, following it with an assault of kisses

"C'mon, confess, you're re-evaluating loutish, aren't you?" she smirked.  
"You've always opened my eyes to a world of possibilities, Jessica." he rumbled into his kiss.

"Please, just allow me to match loutish with elegance!" he corrected himself, freeing the bottle of champagne from the wire hood.  
He uncorked it and poured the champagne in the flutes.

Jessica held her flute with some difficulty, thanks to the shackle that still hung around her , in that position she had trouble to drink it.  
"How about a toast?" he suggested, touching his flute to hers.  
"A toast to what? And even more important, how the hell am I supposed to do it? Are you trifling with me?" she narrowed her eyes, but a thrilled grin spread across her face when she saw Kevin drawing out from the pocket of his shirt something she immediately recognized.  
It was a small key, and she already knew what lock it fit.

"A toast to your imminent freedom." he announced, taking both of their flutes and placing them on the floor.

As soon as Jessica heard the liberating clang of the finally opened handcuffs, the first thing she did was to massage her wrists; but they weren't so sore after all.  
The very next thing was to push Kevin down on the mattress, before straddling him and kissing him ravenously.  
Her hands wandered everywhere, from his hair to his shoulder, from his chest to his stomach, toying with his belly.

"I knew I made the right choice!" he smiled, pleased.  
"We're still in 'a nice evening' zone!" she winked at him, before recalling that, finally, now she was free to do as she wished

She stretched her arm out to grab the aerosol whipped cream and a couple of strawberries from the bowl.  
She sprayed the whipped cream on his bare stomach, placing a strawberry on top and she ate it directly from there, biting into the fruit and nibbling his soft skin, too, enjoying the sweetness whipped cream.  
Kevin was in a state of pure bliss, his eyes closed, lost in his own world where she was the ruling queen.

"Oops, I could have spoiled your shirt!" she feigned concern.

This brought him back to Planet Earth.  
Probably, anyone else guilty of such a crime would have unavoidably met a horrible death, planned in excruciating detail, but not Jessica. Never his Jessica.

"I don't give a fuck about my shirt right now!" he growled, pushing against her and switching their positions.  
She yelped excitedly, waiting for his next move.

"Unlike you, I care about nice things, so let me safeguard at least this," he informed her, before sensuously sliding her babydoll off, now that he finally could.  
The girl offered no resistance at all.

Kevin never knew what Jessica planned to do with the second strawberry, because he stole it from her hand, squeezing the juice into red rivulets that trickled thickly on her white skin; her bare breastsHe skimmed every segment, he licked, sucked and nibbled every inch of her skin.  
She screamed in utter delight, certain that they were alone in that building. The more she screamed, the more aroused he became.  
She could feel his virility pressed against her hip, although he was still wearing the boxers.  
There was time for that.

Jessica grabbed the flute and poured part of it on Kevin's chest. He jolted, amused by that icy, sparkling liquid over his body.  
Jessica took care of that, warming the freezing sensation with her mouth, as hot as her tongue, as she lapped Kevin clean.  
Kevin took his time with the whipped cream, creating a confection of her breasts and devouring them.

Jessica was burning up, when all of a sudden something sent a shiver down her spine.

Kevin had grabbed some ice cubes from the bucket, passing one over the girl's nape, with the drops falling down the curve of her back. He rolled two ice cubes over her nipples, one for each side, hugging her from behind.  
She arched her back, grabbed him by the nape and pulled him closer for a kiss she was already missing.  
He kissed her ardently, before letting slip the remains of the ice cubes inside her panties.  
"You, son of a bitch!" she gasped, with all those unexpected but pleasant shivers.  
"I was only taming the fire..." he murmured against her lips.

There was a question Jessica was dying to ask him, something that gripped her insides something she absolutely needed to clarify.

"Did you do all those things with Hope, too?" she finally asked him, once for all.

"You're jealous!"  
He definitely didn't expect that.  
Kevin was perfectly aware it couldn't be love, but… that meant that Jessica felt something for him.

"You didn't answer!" she hissed.  
"I never gave a shit about Hope; I could have just taken any other bloody bimbo and I couldn't have cared less anyway!" he answered, staring at Jessica, gravely serious"What I did to her, yeah, I'm the first to admit it was rape. There was never even a hint of love or any sort of feeling.. Everything I've done, it was only to draw your attention. Nothing more."  
"You could have drawn it with without hurting so many people!" she snapped.  
"Really, Jessica?"  
He pierced her soul with his eyes, already knowing he was right. "Despite everything we've been through been through… do you have the slightest idea about how much it hurts me when you reduce everything to that awful word you know I hate… at least when it's about us?" he faced her.  
"There's no fucking 'us'!" she growled.  
"Says the girl I'm holding in my arms and who is melting like putty with my touch." he pointed out, holding her in a tender hug.  
She didn't even try to break free… and not just because she was deprived of her powers.

As hard it was for her to admit it, she felt alright in those arms.

"It's true, honey, I might have pushed you a little, but in a direction you were already going." he paused a little, before going on, deciding that her silence was a positive thing. "Tell me, deep inside, you also wanted that, you wanted me." he urged her; not with an order, not with a command. Only with a sincere plea, as he kept hugging her.  
"Yeah. Deep inside, _very_ deep inside, a part of me wanted it; but only a part!" she pointed out.

To Kevin it was more than enough.

"But at this moment, right here, all of me wants you, RIGHT NOW." she added, a slave to the passion, breaking free from his hug, only to push him beneath her.  
"Take me, then!" he croaked, his voice heavy with lust, his eyes burning.  
It was too much for Jessica.  
She rushed him, for the unpteenth hungry kiss, as her hands traced the edge of his boxers, before letting her thumbs slips inside and pull them down with a determined tug.  
His full and pulsing erection welcomed her, ready to receive all her attention.

Jessica didn't use whipped cream, nor strawberries nor champagne.  
She wanted his taste to remain authentic.  
Her hands, her tongue and her mouth sent wave of incredible pleasure to Kevin, before he exploded inside her mouth.  
Jessica didn't waste a single drop.

Still panting after his release, Kevin turned his ministrations to Jessica. He got rid of her panties and plunged his head between her thighs, with the sole intent of bringing her into oblivion, right before tasting her sweet nectar.

Their hair was a lips swollen from kisses. Their breath turned into panting. They exchanged an understanding look.  
The look of two people ready to give themselves to each other.  
They had played enough.

Kevin kissed Jessica the entire time, gradually entering her, with calm and sweetness, like the most caring lover ever.  
She welcomed every one of his pushes, inciting him to increase the rhythm, moving her pelvis in perfect synchrony with his.  
They lost track of time in the haze of sex, but she reached the orgasm first.  
He peaked shortly later, worn out but more pleased than ever.

They stayed like that, hugged to each other, naked and silent or an undetermined time; they allowed just their eyes to speak for them.

"My darling, I guess it must be three or four in the morning, give or take. What about getting some sleep?" he suggested, as he dressed himself.

She mirrored his actions with the very few clothes she had.  
She was sure he was about to go back to his luxury bedroom.  
After all, he'd already gotten what he wanted from her.  
She was rather stunned when she saw him slipping under the sheets, inviting her to do the same.  
"Okay, you can stay, but keep far away from me and don't cross your side of the bed!" she summoned him, rudely.

He snickered.

"It's you who will come to me." he struck back, giving her one last peck on the lips, before rolling to his side.

"Goodnight, Jessy!" he said, turning the light off.  
"'Night, Kevvy…" she murmured, already half asleep.

-

When she opened her eyes again, Jessica couldn't say what time it was.  
It could have been either seven o'clock in the morning or two o'clock in the afternoon. The room was overwhelmed by dark and there were no windows or clocks.  
Despite the dark, she found herself taken by surprise.

It's wasn't something Kevin had commanded her to do-he couldn't anyway, but apparently he'd had some notion of it happening. Tossing and turning in the bed, she had ended up crossing her side, with her head on Kevin's chest.  
And, as a sort of reflection, the man had wrapped an arm around her waist.  
It would have been so easy to come back to her side. Just a quick movement, he wouldn't have even noticed that.

"Oh, the hell with this!" Jessica grumbled, falling asleep again, exactly where she was, holding him a bit tighter despite herself  
What she couldn't know was that Kevin was awake, feeling her agitation and hearing her words before feeling her draw herself closer.

What had transpired wasn't lost on him, and a large smile appeared on his features, as he fell asleep again, happy.

-

When Kevin woke up again, the light was already turned on.  
Most likely, getting up and groping in the dark, Jessica must have found the light switch.

And Jessica was there, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She was holding the bowl of strawberries in her lap, stuffing herself both with them and some sprayed whipped cream, directly in her mouth.

She was one thousand light years away from the sex kitten persona of the previous hot night they had shared… but after all Kevin liked her all the same, with her unsophisticated, rough and unrefined side.

"Finally you're awake!" she snorted, throwing a strawberry at him. "Next time you decide to kidnap me, at least put it the room a 42 inch television with every possible streaming. I'm bored to death! You may be rich, but you're stingier than Scrooge McDuck!" she ribbed.

He laughed and then approached the girl, stealing a strawberry from the bowl.  
"Next time? Miss Jones, are you trying to tell me you enjoy being kidnapped by me?" he played with her, while he ate the tart.  
"I'm just saying. Don't get your hopes up, Mr. Thompson!" she played his same game.  
"Kidnapped… such a big word. You know, the door is open. You could have walked away from here any time." he shrugged, eating another strawberry.  
"I lack just two things to go away from here: my clothes and my super powers!" she snapped. "At least, if I have back the second I could do even without the first!"

"Oh, I was sure you stayed here because you fancy watching me as I sleep!" he pretended to be disappointed.  
"At least you could have taken your shirt off and slept on your stomach, so I could have counted the moles on your back to spend the time!" she snorted again.  
"Am I wrong or you asked me to never take my shirt off?" he pointed out.  
"You shouldn't take everything I say literally... I'm not you!" she struck back, stealing a smile from him, before gazing at his watch.

"Geez, it's 6:30 p.m., how long have I slept? You wore me out pretty well!" he murmured, amused.  
"You did your part too, it's not that I woke up much earlier than you." she admitted.

"We still have some hours left, any idea how to spend them properly?" he hinted sensually, raising his eyebrow.

"You're right, I know how to spend these hours properly. Talking." she decided.  
"It's not exactly what I was planning!" he rolled his eyes. "At least, couldn't you take photos of yourself and then sent them to my mobile?" he hazarded, dusting off a not so old habit of his.  
"No way, my dear stalker!" she replied, pulling his jacket towards her, since he was wearing only the shirt.  
"That's it, so you can't be distracted." she said, shrugging into it. "Now tell me something I don't know!"  
"I can't be distracted, you say? My darling, this way you're even more a vision!" he whispered, devouring her with his hungry eyes.

"Shut up and talk!" she snapped, wrapping herself even more around that jacket who smelled like him so much.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything. A happy memory of your childhood, I know you must have at least one, before the experiments started. Or you can tell me about something that was extremely satisfying to do. Or again… tell me how it feels to have your power." she urged him.  
"And then will you do the same with me?" he wondered.  
"Maybe." she shrugged, before going towards the mini fridge bar. "And I guess this will make things easier for both of us!" she said, coming back with the bottle of champagne and taking a sip directly from the bottle, before handing it to Kevin.

And so they talked, for a long time, about anything, their memories, their feelings, some particular episodes of their existence.  
Time flew, and Kevin realised it was 8:00 o'clock p.m.  
More or less one hour left before she had her powers back.  
It was better acting when he still had time for that.

"Tell me, darling, do you still want Chinese food?" he offered, casually.  
"Nope, thanks, I'm fine." she shrugged  
"Such a pity, because, unlike yesterday, it would arrive perfectly in time." he said, his tone turning darker. "Am I right, delivery guy?" he raised his voice, on purpose.

"Y-y-yes S-sir… d-do you wa-want any-thing el-else?" a male voice from the other side of the door answered, very laboriously.

Probably the owner of that voice hadn't been sleeping, moving or even performing his biological needs since he had been there.

"Has he remained here… all this time long?" Jessica wondered, confused.  
"Sure he has, because I ordered him so!" Kevin answered, menacingly.  
"But.. if you did .. after ...then how…" Jessica mumbled incoherently, getting up from the bed and walking back and forth in the room.

Killgrave sneered evilly, sitting comfortably on the bed.  
"Now you can leave, delivery guy; but do that falling down the stairs really badly and, please, break your neck!" he commanded, mercilessly.

Jessica couldn't do anything but wait, powerless, impotent and terrified, hearing the painful screams of the unlucky victim, before he inevitably died.

"Oh c'mon, he probably heard what we were up to in here.. lovemaking? Yeah, Jessica, that's exactly what we did, whether you like it or not!" Kevin anticipated her, before she could speak. "And you wouldn't want him to go around telling someone about it, would you? Besides, this will teach them better to be on time next time. You can't write 'Delivery in fifteen minutes' on the flyer and actually take nineteen ones to do that!" he explained, as if he had just written a bad yelp review.  
Jessica collected her thoughts, narrowed her eyes and glared at him, glacially.

"You didn't change at all. You didn't quit, not even for a second, having your powers!" she shouted.

"Oh, finally you got it! You know, I was afraid I had deprived you also from your intelligence, not just of your super powers!" he struck back, cockily.  
"What did you inject in your arm, then?" she questioned him.  
"A banal flu vaccine; you had guessed right from the very start!" he mocked her, even clapping his hands to her, in order to humiliate the girl.

Forgetting her current situation, Jessica hurtled towards him, who easily managed to stop her blows.

"Relax, Jess, after all, I'm giving you such good news, at least for you. Can't you figure out what happened? That order I gave you and you didn't obey? I knew you wouldn't. I don't have any control over you. Not anymore. At least for now." he explained, as he pushed her towards the bed again, taking his jacket off her.

Jessica's eyes went wide, the gravity dawning on her like ice water.

"Yep, you heard me right. Oh, c'mon, you would have found out sooner or later, anyway. So why not just tell you personally… having a bit of fun, before?" he smirked cheekily, clicking as he put the jacket on.

"You're such a filthy, dirty worm!" the girl spat on him.  
"A filthy, dirty worm you had extraordinary sex with!" he corrected her, wryly, taking off her babydoll and grabbing the handcuffs, quickly.

She immediately blushed, not for the things he had done, but for the things he had said.  
It was simply the truth, no more and no less.

With the futility of resistance working against her, Jessica found herself cuffed to the bed again in ten seconds flat..

"You, fucking bastard, I swear that I'm going to…" she growled.

At least he hadn't gagged her.

"However, I was damn serious about your vaccine. Your powers will be back in less than one hour… and I'll already be far away from here!" he warned her.

She was somewhat relieved to hear that news.

"And I'm taking this away with me! After all, you said you wouldn't care about your clothes, once your powers were back..I know for sure that if you met unpleasant people as you get back home, you would know how to defend!" he added, waving the babydoll in front of her eyes. "So, I'll have two souvenirs of this oh so delightful experience."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why two souvenirs?"

Killgrave chuckled.

"You didn't even notice the camera that has filmed us all this time. And I really mean every single second." he informed her, walking closer to the door.

He paused for a beat, then turned back toward the girl.  
"You know, that delivery guy could have stayed here until some minutes before ten o'clock p.m. Twenty four hours; no longer a meager twelve! This is the new extent of my power. I'm getting stronger and stronger, Jessica, sooner or later I'll be able to control you again, baby!" he winked at the girl, blowing a kiss towards her, before leaving the room and fleeing.

His power could have lasted even forty eight hours, Jessica would have never allowed him to have control on her again.  
Right then, she was pissed off as never before, just wishing for her powers to come back as soon as possible, so she could have rip those hateful handcuffs out, as they were made of paper, and left that room, walking down the street wearing only her panties, if she had to..  
And then she would search for Killgrave everywhere, even to the ends of the Earth, with one goal only: revenge.  
Her way.

-

THE END

**Notes:**

Oh c'mon, did you really believe he was depriving himself of his powers? ;P I just hope you find him IC

I don't know if you're happy or not, but there's going to be a sequel ;)

Whatever you think, good or bad stuff, please, let me know

P.S. Merry Christmas, everyone!

p.p.s. to everyone who is also reading the Inefable Husbands/Tenth Doctor crossover 'Pinstripe, Tartan and Black', I have the new (looooong) chapter ready for more than two weeks, but my beta are super busy... anyone offrering to beta it, a little faster? ^^'  
Astral is already giving me a HUGE help with the J/K ones 3  
thanks anyway :)


End file.
